It can be desirable to enhance the flavor of certain foods with both a liquid condiment and another flavor enhancing ingredient, such as an herb or spice. For example, condiments such as olive oil, vinegar, or other salad dressings are often enhanced by an herb or spices such as pepper or pepper corn. The spices may be premixed into the liquid condiment according to predetermined recipes and provided in a bottle. Such a premix, however, does not provide the consumer with the opportunity to control the amount of spice in the liquid condiment to satisfy personal tastes. Further, the flavor enhancing ingredient may tend to settle toward the bottom of the bottle. This can require the bottle to be shallow to resuspend the flavor enhancing ingredient in the liquid prior to dispensing. However, the suspension may not be uniform which can cause the concentration of flavor to vary as the liquid is periodically dispensed.
At other times, it can be desirable to have the spice freshly ground when placing the spice onto food when the food is being prepared or is being served. A separate grinder can be used to hold the spice. The separate bottles that store the spices, however, can be small and easy to misplace or mistake for other spices. It is also inconvenient to have numerous separate bottles while cooking such that one bottle for the liquid must be lifted and used separately before lifting and using the spice grinder when both the liquid and the spice are placed on the same food. During the meal, the spice bottles may also occupy space on a dinner table that is needed for plates or other condiments.